A Year In Hiding
by AliciaStarlight
Summary: All recognised quotes, characters, places, ect. Belong to J.K Rowling. Everything else is my own creation, including Alicia Daniels and Jamie Starlight.
1. Memory Lane

All recognised quotes, characters, places, ect. Belong to J.K Rowling. Everything else is my own creation.

I've always been taught to embrace my visions, to let them run their own course. Not to run from them, not to fight them. So why am I running now?

Oh yeah, I forgot- the Death Eaters.

Isn't it bad enough that Dumbledore's dead? That Mad- eye's dead? That George has lost his ear? They didn't have to destroy a wedding and kill the Minister of Magic- even though we weren't fond of him. Then there's the small fight in Tottenham Court Road. So now we're hiding in Grimmauld Place while Death Eaters stand outside the square, while Kreature hunts down Mundungus Fletcher and while we have no news from the Burrow. If I was here without Jamie, I'd be going insane. At least I can still reach the others if we ever need to talk to them.

"Will you stop it!" Hermione said loudly as the room was plunged into darkness yet again. I heard Jamie sigh as he continued to stare out the window. He was watching the Death Eaters while Hermione read Beedle the Bard and Ron played with Deluminator. Just two of the things that Dumbledore left to us in his will.

"Sorry! Sorry! I don't know I'm doing it!" Ron said quickly. The Deluminator clicked again and we were sitting in a lit room.

I watched as Harry slipped out the room again as they sat bickering. I sighed and stood up, causing Jamie to turn round and look at me. I smiled slightly as I walked over to him.

"Anything?" He said quietly as Hermione and Ron continued to argue behind us.

"No... I guess that no news is good news, really" I said in a whisper. I was determined to keep my worry out of his head. He didn't need to know everything that I did.

"Filth! Scum! Blood traitors!" We glanced at each other as Mrs Black's screams echoed up the stairs. I was last to the door, letting the others rush past me. I already knew who it was.

"Hold your fire, it's me, Remus!"

"Oh, thank goodness" Hermione said, redirecting her wand towards the portrait. With a bang and a shower of red sparks, the curtains closed, so that I walked down the stairs in silence. I saw Ron and Jamie lower their wands.

"Show yourself!" Harry called, his wand still pointing at the figure hidden in the dust.

"I am Remus John Lupin, werewolf, sometimes known as Moony, one of the four creators of the Marauder's Map, married to Nymphadora, usually known as Tonks, and I taught you how to produce a Patronus, Harry, which takes the form of a stag"

"Oh, all right" Harry said, lowering his wand as I passed them on the stairs and moved to hug the new arrival. "But I had to check, didn't I?"

"Speaking as your ex- Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, I quite agree you had to check. Ron, Hermione, Jamie, you shouldn't be quite as quick to lower your defences" Remus said as the others came down the rest of the stairs. "No sign of Severus, then?" He asked as he hugged Hermione.

"No. What's going on? Is everyone okay?" Harry asked as they shook hands.

"Yes, but we're all being watched" Remus said, looking exhausted. "There are a couple of Death Eaters in the square outside-"

"We know... I've been watching them" Jamie said quickly and Remus nodded.

"You have to Apparate precisely on the front step to make sure they can't see you" He said, glancing round at our faces. "They can't know you're in here or there'd be more people outside- I'm sure of it... They're staking out everywhere that's got any connection with you, Harry"

"Let's go down to the kitchen instead of standing in this dark hallway" I said in a dead voice, moving towards the door. They followed me, Hermione lighting a fire in the empty grate. Remus pulled out a few Butterbeers from under his cloak as we sat down at the table. I stared at the long scorch mark that Fred and George had caused two years previously.

"I'd have been here three days ago but I needed to shake off the Death Eater tailing me... So, you came straight here after the wedding?" I tuned out of the conversation as Harry told him about the Death Eaters in Tottenham Court Road. Something wasn't right.

"What are they saying they want Harry for?" I asked, frowning at the table. I felt Jamie's eyes on me for a second.

"Here... That's their reason" I looked up to see Remus pull out a copy of the _Daily Prophet_.

**WANTED FOR QUESTIONING ABOUT THE DEATH OF ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**

I felt sick. I closed my eyes and tried to push Harry's thoughts out of my head. The conversation moved away from the article almost immediately, towards the Ministry.

"Now that Dumbledore's dead, you- the Boy Who Lived- were sure to be the symbol and rallying point for any resistance to Voldemort. But by suggesting that you had a hand in the old hero's death, Voldemort has not only set a price upon your head, but sown doubt and fear amongst many who would have defended you. Meanwhile, the Ministry has started moving against Muggle-borns" That part of the conversation caught my attention. I looked up quickly. "Look at page two"

I grabbed the newspaper off the table as Hermione lifted her hand, too.

**MUGGLE-BORN REGISTER**

**The Ministry of Magic is undertaking a survey of so-called 'Muggle-borns', the better to understand how they came to possess magical secrets.**

**Recent research undertaken by the Department of Mysteries reveals that magic can only be passed from person to person when wizards reproduce. Where no proven wizarding ancestry exists, therefore, the so-called Muggle-born is likely to have obtained magical power by theft of force.**

**The Ministry of Magic is determined to root out such usurpers of magical power, and to this end has issued an invitation to every so-called Muggle-born to present themselves for interview by the newly appointed Muggle-born Registration Commission.**

"People won't let this happen!" Ron said quickly as I stopped reading, gripping the paper tightly, and feeling sick again.

"It _is_ happening, Ron" Remus said quietly. "Muggle-borns are being rounded up as we speak"

"But how are they supposed to have 'stolen' magic?" Jamie said, sounding slightly angry.

"It's mental, if you could steal magic there wouldn't be any Squibs, would there?" Ron said, his fist hitting the table.

"I know... Nevertheless, unless you can prove that you have at least one close wizarding relative, you are now deemed to have obtained your magical power illegally and must suffer the punishment" Remus said and I saw Jamie glance at me and Hermione. So did Ron.

I switched off again, my thoughts elsewhere- like the Forbidden Forest where my Centaur family was.

"What's Voldemort planning with Hogwarts?" Hermione asked and I chose to listen again.

"Attendance is now compulsory for every young witch and wizard- it was announced yesterday" Remus said quickly. I stared at him with wide eyes as her spoke. "And it's another way of weeding out Muggle-borns, because students must be given Blood Status- meaning they have proven to the Ministry that they are of wizarding decent- before they are allowed to attend"

This time, I wasn't the only person who felt ill at the latest news. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Jamie shared my thoughts.

"It's... It's..." Harry said, struggling for words.

"I know" Remus said quietly before hesitating.

"Don't even bother, Remus" I said quietly, causing the others to look over at me. "You already know that we can't tell you what we're doing" I saw understanding cross Harry's face at my words.

"If Dumbledore didn't tell you, I don't think we can, Remus" Harry said as I continued to stare at the old professor.

"But I might still be of some use to you. You know what I am and what I can do. I could come with you to provide protection. There would be no need to tell me exactly what you were up to"


	2. A Bad Mistake

All recognised quotes, characters, places, ect. Belong to J.K Rowling. Everything else is my own creation.

I shook my head, trying to rid the thoughts out my head. I didn't have the time to think about the past anymore... We were never returning to Grimmauld Place again- now that Yaxley could get in. And I was probably never going to see Ron again either, due to the fact that he had argued with Harry and Jamie a couple of nights ago and left.

It was my turn on watch duty, so I was sitting in the mouth of the tent, staring up at the clear night sky. There was a single star in the sky, nothing of great importance there, then...

"Alicia?" I started at my name. I was under the impression that Harry and Jamie were asleep. I could still hear Hermione sobbing into her pillow. I turned round to find his face peering out at me. Hermione sniffed quietly.

"What's the matter?" I whispered, watching him climb out of bed and stumble towards me. I summoned his blanket and wrapped it round us as he dropped to the floor beside me.

"Nothing... You're all right, aren't you?" He asked and I frowned up at the moon.

"What do you mean?" I asked, glancing at him. I tugged at the chain of the Horcrux to give my hands something to do.

"I mean, you're all right with all of this? Not being able to contact anyone? Not knowing if they're okay or not?" He said, his voice barely audible.

"I'm fine... I'll know if something bad happens to them or not- I see the future, remember" I said, smiling slightly.

"I know that- but lets say you see something bad, you know we can't do anything to stop it, don't you?" I sighed and put my head in my hands. He seemed to regret saying that.

"Don't be sorry for upsetting me- it's not your fault... If anything, I get angry with myself these days" I said into my palm. "I know that I can keep watch over Ginny and Fred and Rosalie and the others but I can't see them, can't hug them or talk to them face to face..."

"I know... You get some sleep... I'll take over if you want" He said and I leaned against him.

I wasn't planning on falling asleep but three nights of no sleep is bound to catch up to you soon. So, when I woke, we were someplace new. I just glanced out the doorway, not bothering to ask where we were.

It didn't seem relevant to me anymore. It was just the same, near silent routine these days without Ron: get up, pack up, relocate, discuss the Horcruxes, eat, sleep, get up, pack up, relocate, discuss the Horcruxes, eat, sleep...

"I've been thinking..." I looked up from the book I was reading to watch as Harry spoke to Hermione. Jamie was out trying to find some food. "I want to go to Godric's Hollow"

"Yes, I've been wondering about that too... I really think we'll have to" Hermione said, hunched over the story book again. I ran my hand through my hair as I looked over at her.

"What are you going on about?" I asked, frowning at her. Harry seemed just as confused as me.

"I can't think of anywhere else it could be... It'll be dangerous, but the more I think about it, the more likely it seems it's there" Hermione said, still not looking up.

"Think about what?" I said, totally lost, as Harry said "Er- _what's _there?"

Hermione finally looked up, bewildered. There was movement behind me and Jamie appeared.

"What's happened?" He said quickly, looking down at me.

"OH!" I said suddenly, catching on. "Gryffindor's sword! I get it! We're leaving in a couple days" I added, getting a shocked look from Hermione and a confused look from Jamie.

"Leaving to go where?" He asked, staring at me again.

"I can't believe we're doing this..." Jamie whispered as we crept down an alleyway.

"Look, you need disguises... So you need hairs" I retorted, staring out into the bustling crowd. "We can't be recognised- what if a Death Eater saw you and decided to go after your parents?" Jamie cringed at my words. "Exactly..."

"What if the sword isn't there?" Jamie whispered after another couple of minutes. I rolled my eyes. "I'm serious, Alicia"

"I know you are... Look, I know that you care about me but I can take care of myself when I have to, Jamie" I said, my eyes following a teenage boy with him mother. "Accio hair" He jumped as the hair was pulled out of his head.

"That's not what I meant" Jamie muttered, snatching the hair out the air and dropping it into the glass vial.

"Let's think about this when we're there, okay?" I said, gripping his hand tightly. He sighed and I reached up to kiss him. He turned on the spot, Apparating right outside our temporary home. Yippee...

"Here..." Jamie said, passing Hermione the hair. She crossed something off a sheaf off parchment.

"Right... That's all the hairs sorted... Alicia's going as herself" Jamie frowned at that but I ignored it. "All we need now is a day"

"Tomorrow" Harry said, walking into the tent with a small bag. "I found some berries out side" He explained.

"Tomorrow?" Hermione and Jamie said together, sounding shocked.

"Yeah... We should go tomorrow" Harry said and I shrugged. I wasn't really bothered about when we went to Godric's Hollow- I knew Harry's reasoning on wanting to go anyway.

I dropped onto the floor at the mouth of the tent, huffing angrily.

"Alicia, look-" Jamie said as he walked up to me, vanishing the footsteps in the snow behind him.

"I don't want to talk about it- get in the damn tent and leave me alone" I said through gritted teeth. He stood there for another second before stepping past me, sighing. I glared at a patch of snow as he bustled round behind me, making annoying tinkling noises. I heard the sound of Harry and Hermione Apparating and huffed again. Jamie paused for a moment before the irritating noise started again.

I'm perfectly able to look after myself like any other person- maybe even better because I get a warning first... So _why_ am I staying behind with Mr Kill-Joy while the other two go to Godric's Hollow? I pulled out my compact mirror that Dumbledore had left and turned it round in my finger. I closed my eyes and raised it to my lips, flicking it open.

"I want to see Ginny" I whispered, so low Jamie didn't hear me. I lowered it again and watched as my reflection became fuzzy and an image replaced it. I saw Ginny laying across her bed, staring at a photograph on her bedside table.

"Here..." I snapped the mirror shut as Jamie's voice sounded above me. He was holding out a cup of tea. I turned away from him, not taking it. "Alicia- why are you mad at me?" He said, setting the cup down by my knee.

"I said leave me alone" I muttered and he sat beside me. I rolled my eyes and glared at the snow again.

"Is it because you have to stay here?" He said and I half-glanced at him, giving myself away. "I'd rather you stayed with the tent, Alicia... It makes it easier for the others-"

"Who are on their own, and probably walking into a trap! But they wouldn't know because I'm here! How does that make life easier? We shouldn't split up anymore!" I snapped and I saw Jamie's eyes tighten. That usually happened whenever the conversation steered towards Ron.

"Even without my cousin we can split, Alicia, there's four of us" He said sharply and I looked at him, laughing slightly.

"Oh, so you think that because there's four of us it's okay to split up?" I said, glaring. He nodded once and I stood up, knocking the cup over so that it stained and melted the white snow. "Right then, I'm going to get some food then. I don't know how long I'm going to be- don't wait up" I said as I grabbed my long, black button-up coat from the chair and stormed off through the thick snow- he didn't try to stop me.

I Apparated in an alley beside the supermarket. "Idiot..." I snarled, kicking a bin in frustration. I pulled a large rucksack from thin air and pulled out the mirror again. I kept the chocolate brown wavy hair and changed my black eyes to blue. Putting the mirror away again, I stepped out into the street. I was taking a big risk, coming to _this_ supermarket- my family done their shopping here because it was always open. I walked through the sliding doors and strolled towards the canned foods, grabbing a basket on the way.

I got lost in my own little world as I walked up and down the aisle, picking up things like baked beans and meat balls. As I reached for a can of spaghetti letters, so did someone else.

"Oh- sorry!" I said quickly, pulling my hand back. I looked up and then straight back down again.

"Don't worry- I don't know why I went to get them... My sister loves them..." Emmett said, his eyes still on me.

"I do, too" I mumbled to his knees, worried that he would recognise me. "I like to write messages in them"

"That's exactly what she does" Emmett laughed, dropping a can into his basket. "I don't know why though- it's just one of those things that make her Alicia, I guess" From that statement, I could hear the pain in his voice.

"It sounds like you miss her a lot" I said without thinking. His eyes darted to my face immediately.

"Do I know you?" He asked quietly, staring into my face. I could read the hope forming in his head. I couldn't look away from his frowning face. "You look real familiar..."

"Erm, no- I don't think so" I said in a nervous voice. He was suddenly grinning at me.

"I know who you are" He said, hugging me tightly. I dropped my shopping and hugged him back.

"How did you know?" I whispered, refusing to let him go. He laughed quietly in my ear.

"I'd know you anywhere- if you're eyes were to change to green all the time" I laughed with him.

"I missed you so much" I whispered as we walked round together. He had tipped both baskets into a trolley by now.

"We missed you too, Al" He said as we passed a shelf crammed with chocolate. He threw a couple of selection boxes into the mess of tins. "They're yours by the way"

"Em, I haven't got that much money and I need to get stuff that will _last_" I said as he added a large chocolate cake too.

"Alicia, it's Christmas Eve- you five deserve a treat!" he said, adding fruit and bread.

"Christmas Eve? Really?" I said, amazed as I stared up at him. He nodded and laughed.

"Have you been living under a rock or something?" He joked and I pulled a face.

"Nearly... We're in the middle of Snow-ville No-where right now, freezing our ar-"

"What do you mean, _right now_?" He asked, throwing a couple of cards into the trolley. I shrugged.

"We move around a lot... So we're not caught, you know" I said, blowing it off with a wave of my hand. "We should go pay for that lot now... Jamie will probably be going spare" I said, nodding towards the till.

"I'll get this for you... As a present to the others" He said, his face vacant from the smile for the first time. We both knew it was time to say goodbye.

"Okay, can I have that in writing for future reference please?" I said, trying to lighten the mood. It worked- he laughed loudly and tousled my hair, which was longer than I had started with. I bagged the shopping and he handed over the money. I walked to the car with him, where we split the shopping. I pulled out a few cards from my inside pocket, making him frown. "You get used to it if that's the only way you can survive..." I muttered, grabbing the pen out of the glove box.

"What are you doing?" He said, peering over my shoulder.

"All the owls are being searched, Em... Can you take these to the Burrow for me? There's one for Ginny, Fred and George and Mr and Mrs Weasley- oh, and Jamie's parents... This one is for you lot at home" I said, sealing them all. "Tell them that I miss them and I love them" I whispered, duplicating my bag and packing the food away quickly.

"Will you come round?" He asked, hugging me tightly. My head was filled with his pain.

"I can't Em- the house is probably being watched..." I said, tears pooling in my eyes. I stepped back and smiled at him. "Love you" I turned on the spot- Emmett's face being the last thing I saw. At first, I thought I was still with Emmett- it was so dark but then I heard Jamie's voice.

"You've been gone ages... Alicia, I'm sorry for shouting at you" He said, taking one of the bags off me. "From now on, no more splitting up... Where have you been?" I frowned slightly as I told him what had happened. He didn't seem angry- he was happy to know that I was happy after seeing my brother. I put my hand into my bag and pulled out another Christmas card.

"Here- Emmett wrote it..." I said as he opened it. We started to unpack the bags, sorting it into two piles- Emmett's last gift in the middle of the table. We left the fruit and bread out on the table and packed everything else away- apart from my chocolates, which we shared as we sat on the couch, staring out into the darkness.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I knew I was in my bunk. Someone swore loudly and I sat bolt upright, cracking my head on the higher bunk, making me swear too.

"What's going on?" I said, blinking at the shapes round me. Jamie was standing by my head.

"The others are back... Hermione's sorting Harry out" His voice was scared, making me frown.


	3. New Place, Returning Face

All recognised quotes, characters, places, ect. Belong to J.K Rowling. Everything else is my own creation.

I'd slept right through the whole thing- Hermione and Harry Apparating right outside the tent, Harry being seriously ill and Hermione's quick explanation. It was Jamie's shout that had woken me up- Hermione's severing charm had caught his finger.

Harry was awake now, on watch, while Hermione thumbed through a book. It was past midnight- almost dawn. Jamie had gone back to sleep while I was sitting on the edge of the bed, staring at the back of Harry's head, reading his thoughts. We'd moved as soon as I'd woken up, to another snow covered valley. I frowned slightly at his thoughts as Hermione stood up.

"Here, Alicia" She said after a minute, passing me a cup of coffee. I stood and walked over to Harry with her. "Harry?"

"Thanks" He took one of the cups Hermione held out as we crouched down beside him, the book still under Hermione's arm.

"Do you mind if we talk to you?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Harry, you wanted to know who that man in the picture was... Well- I've got the book" Hermione said quietly, pushing the book into his lap. I glanced at the title- _The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore_.

"Hermione- where did you get that?" I asked, astounded, while Harry stared from Hermione to the book as she explained how she had got it. Harry's thoughts turned bitter and his face contorted in anger.

"You're still angry at me, aren't you?" Hermione said, fresh tears running down her cheeks. I heard movement coming from where I'd left Jamie and stood up, resting a hand on Harry's shoulder as I did.

"Alicia?" Jamie mumbled as I sat back down on the bed.

"Yeah, it's me..." I said and he rolled over to look at me. "Are you okay?" I asked, laying my hand on his cheek. The conversation about Harry's broken wand had swung so far towards Ron, his name had been mentioned.

"Yeah, I'm good... How're the others?" He asked, glancing behind me.

"They're fine- they've made up" I said, smiling slightly. "Jamie, you hungry?" He nodded so I stood up, summoned four plates from the kitchen and began to make breakfast. The eggs and bacon were on the cooker while I tried to toast the bread. It was a bit burnt but it would do. I started to plate it up.

"THE DUMBLEDORE WE THOUGHT WE KNEW DIDN'T WANT TO CONQUER MUGGLES BY FORCE!" Harry shouted, making me jump and shriek. I dropped the frying pan full of bacon over the floor, Jamie sat bolt- upright, smacking his head- like I had- and swearing. I stared over at the two by the door- Harry was pacing up and down while Hermione just stood in the door way.

"He changed, Harry, he changed!" I could hear the pleading in Hermione's voice as she stared at him with wide eyes. "It's as simple as that! Maybe he did believe these things when he was seventeen, but the whole of the rest his life was devoted to fighting the Dark Arts!" I was still as I stared over at them, watching with narrowed eyes. Jamie appeared beside me. "Dumbledore was the one who stopped Grindleward, the one who always voted for Muggle protection and Muggle-born rights, who fought You-Know-Who from the start and who died trying to bring him down!" I looked up at Jamie with a panicked expression that he didn't see. "Harry, I'm sorry, but I think the real reason you're so angry is that Dumbledore never told you any of this himself" Hermione's voice was no longer pleading. It sounded slightly scared.

"MAYBE I AM!" Harry bellowed and I jumped again. "LOOK AT WHAT HE ASKED OF ME! RISK YOUR LIFE, HARRY! AND AGAIN! AND AGAIN! AND DON'T EXPECT ME TO EXPLAIN EVERYTHING, JUST TRUST ME BLINDLY, TRUST THAT I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING, TRUST ME EVEN THOUGH I DON'T TRUST YOU! NEVER THE WHOLE TRUTH! NEVER!" It fell oddly silent as the snow was suddenly lit up- the sun had finally arrived.

"He loved you" Hermione said quietly. I saw Harry was about to retaliate.

"I _know_ he loved you" I whispered and Harry turned to look at me.

"I don't know who he loved," Harry said quietly, his voice dripping in a bitter sadness. "But it was never me. This isn't love, the mess he's left me in. He shared a damn sight more of what he was thinking with Gellert Grindleward than he ever shared with me"

"Harry-" Hermione started as Harry bent to pick my wand up from the snow.

"Thanks for the tea. I'll finish the watch. You get back into the warm. Sorry for waking you up, Jamie. And for scaring you, Alicia" I returned to the breakfast, which was now slightly cold. I warmed the plates up and handed them round the now silent tent.

I took over the watch at midnight- the whole day consisting of silence and the eating of a Christmas dinner. It was snowing, blocking out the stars. Hermione joined me after a while, seeing the worry on my face. We both heard something- or someone- moving round in the snow. I frowned, punching the snow in front of me, I couldn't hear any thoughts apart from those in the tent and I hadn't seen anything in _forever_.

We packed up early, disapparating under the cloak to the Forest of Dean. I helped Hermione unpack while the boys made our small clearing safe. As soon as the tent was up, we pulled on every jumper we own. Hermione conjured up the bluebell flames like she used to at Hogwarts- it made me feel a pang of home sickness- and scooped them into the jars I'd conjured so we could stay warm. Harry took watch during the night, letting us sleep.

The next thing I knew, Harry was shaking my shoulder roughly.

"_Alicia_!" He said, some sort of emotion in his voice.

"What?" I murmured as I rubbed my eyes. "Are we being attacked?" I asked as Harry woke Jamie and then Hermione.

"No-" He started and I swore.

"Leave me alone then" I said, planning to lay down and return to my dream. Someone chuckled quietly and I scowled in the direction of the noise, still half asleep.

"Everything's fine- more than fine... I'm great" Harry said as I sighed and rolled out of bed. I headed towards the kettle, shaking my bright orange hair out of my face.

"So why have you got us all up then?" Jamie moaned as my foot caught the edge of the carpet. Someone caught me before I could hit the floor. I frowned. They were soaking wet and felt icy cold. I looked up and gasped, suddenly wide awake.

"Alicia?" Jamie's voice was suddenly sharp as he scrambled out of bed, pushing his hair out of his eyes.

"I'm... Fine..." I said faintly. I raised my hand to the new- comers cheek slowly. "I think..."

"What do you mean? Oh- " He said, lighting the lamps with a wave of his wand. Hermione slipped off the bed and moved forwards slowly, exactly like a sleepwalker. Jamie's hands appeared on my shoulders, pulling me backwards, my eyes unmoving from the face that had just starred in my dream, again.

Hermione's reaction matched the one running through Jamie's head. It took a shield charm and me diving at her to stop the attack. I looked at Jamie as I got to my feet, waiting for him to start his attack.

"Enough, Hermione!" I said, my eyes still on Jamie's face. I was on one side of the invisible wall while Ron was on the other, explaining what had happened to him once he had left.

"A gang of what?" Jamie's voice was cold as Hermione pushed herself away from me and into a chair. Harry dropped the shield charm and I went to take Jamie's hand, committing the sound of Ron's voice to my memory, not listening to his explanation.


	4. A Peek Into The Future

All recognised quotes, characters, places, ect. Belong to J.K Rowling. Everything else is my own creation.

Hermione was sitting in the mouth of the tent, reading again, while Harry and Ron scavenged for berries. Jamie sat at the small round table, twisting a small shell over in his fingers while I moved around the tent trying to keep busy.

"I don't know why you're so angry at him- he's apologised to you several times now" I said, bringing up the whispered conversation we'd had last night.

"I don't see why you're so ready to welcome him back with open arms or to forgive him for skipping out on us" Jamie answered back in a hard voice. His hand contracted into a fist, crushing the tiny shell.

"Like I said, he's apologised for doing that so I've forgiven him, so has Harry... Com on Jamie, he's your cousin! _Reparo_" I added, fixing the shell, which I took off him. "And please don't touch this again, it's to remind me of where we've been"

"Sorry... If I forgive him, will you get off my back?" He said in a resigned voice. I grinned in victory.

"I'll forget all about it- promise" I said, kissing his cheek. "Now, go and make the most of the sunshine- I don't know what the weather will be like" I added, pulling a face as I levitated everything on the table so I could wipe it down.

"Still feeling bitter?" Jamie asked as her cut five pieces of cake and put them on plate. "I wonder why you can't see anything..." He murmured, passing me a plate and then heading for the door.

"You forgot the forks!" I called after him, waving a hand so that they bobbed along in his wake. Hermione took a plate and a fork as Jamie vanished into the sunlight. Sighing I walked towards my bed. Instead of cleaning again, I hung upside off the edge of the mattress, my fingers rubbing small circles at my temples. I hadn't seen anything since leaving the Burrow in August and I was getting worried. I knew the others were counting on my visions to speed this whole thing up but I was getting nothing, no matter what I tried. So I was taking advantage of the peace and quiet.

The sound of people entering the tent made me press my fingers harder to my head, probably giving myself bruises in the process. I wasn't sure it was hours, minutes or seconds passing me by as I remained silent. Then, I caught a flash of bright warm sunlight. Relief flowed through me. Tomorrow's weather! I hadn't lost my visions!

"_I don't care!"_

Ginny's voice exploded into my head, making me freeze in shock. The image that went with it followed shortly.

_Ginny was standing in the middle of the kitchen at the Burrow, a chair thrown out behind her as if she had jumped to her feet. Aunt Molly and Uncle Arthur were still seated, staring at the red head._

"_You have to, dear! There's not much we can do- " Aunt Molly said, looking at the girl with an apology in her eyes._

"_We can go into hiding- like Kingsley, or Alicia! Or leave the country! _Please _don't send me back there!" Ginny begged, her voice trembling with tears of rage._

"_We're not discussing this, Ginny- you have to go back to Hogwarts whether you want to or not- no more arguments" Uncle Arthur said sternly, stopping the fight from going any further. Ginny made an angry noise and stormed out the room, kicking her chair over._

I blinked. The tent was dark- so hours had past by me. Harry was on watch duty while Ron drummed strange rhythms out on a wooden radio, mumbling to himself. Hermione was re- packing the beaded bag again, humming to herself. I sat up and found Jamie beside me, a small frown on his face.

"I saw something, Jamie!" I whispered happily, flipping scarlet curls over my shoulder. I saw his eyes on my hair- it had been a while since they were this colour. "I saw Ginny, and Aunt Molly, and Uncle Arthur! It was still crystal clear, too! My vision _isn't_ slipping away!" He smiled at me, playing with one of my curls as I rambled about my vision, too happy to understand his thoughts.

"Alicia, can you sort out the clothes for me? I'm trying to re- organise this mess..." Hermione called over her shoulder and I frowned at Jamie, my happy mood bursting like a bubble as I caught up on what I had missed.

"We're going to Luna's?" I asked, pursing my lips. My new found visions gave me another glimpse of the future. A round black cylinder set against the bright blue sky on a grassy hill. "Yep... Guys, it's sunny tomorrow- and warm" I said loudly, waving a hand so that the clothes folded and stacked themselves in neat piles next to Hermione.

"Thanks for the heads up, Alicia" Harry mumbled from the door way. I just grinned before deciding to try and focus on what we were really out here for- Horcruxes. I returned to my earlier position and closed my eyes. I felt Jamie move, his head resting on my stomach.


	5. Backstabbed By A Stranger

All recognised quotes, characters, places, ect. Belong to J.K Rowling. Everything else is my own creation.

"You will stay for dinner?" Xenophilius said, his voice snapping me back to the present. I'd tuned out the whole of Hermione's story- telling and then had a vision, missing the following conversation. "Everybody always requests our recipe for Freshwater Plimpy soup"

"Yeah, probably to show the Poisoning Department at St. Mungo's" I murmured as Luna's father vanished down the stairs. Harry and Ron laughed slightly as Hermione tried to continue with the conversation that I had missed. Jamie turned round to talk to me. "I missed everything... I heard the first part of the story and then tuned out- so don't ask me anything" I said quickly, receiving a dirty look from Hermione.

"Never mind the story" Jamie said impatiently, making it his turn for the dirty look. "What did you see?"

"That is a brilliant question" I muttered, frowning as I glared out the window. "All I know is that we're still here in it" I said, sounding unhelpful.

"Harry, What are you doing?" Hermione's voice was quiet but sharp. "I don't think you should look around when he's not here!" I turned and watched as Harry stood up and then freeze, staring upwards. I rose from my chair, waving away Jamie's attempts to follow, and walked to the stairs to stand beside him.

"That's a painting... It reminds me of Luna's work" He said quietly, cocking his head to the side. I put my foot on the metal staircase and started to climb. Harry followed after me.

"Alicia!"

"Stay down there, Jamie" I called over my shoulder, not turning round. We emerged in a bedroom. Harry was right- it was obviously Luna's room. She had painted seven faces on her ceiling- Harry's, Ginny's, Hermione's, Ron's, Neville's, Jamie's and mine. They were also linked with golden chains, or so I thought at first glance.

"It's the word 'FRIENDS' repeated who knows how many times" Harry whispered, still staring upwards. I glanced round the room, catching my reflection in a small mirror- my hair was an icy blue colour.

"Can't you feel that?" I asked, wrapping my arms round myself. Harry frowned as he looked at me. "The coldness?" His frown deepened as his eyes swept the room once.

"The wardrobe's empty... The bed hasn't been slept in..." He whispered and I nodded.

"Xenophilius is lying to us- Luna hasn't been here in months, Harry" I said and he turned and vanished down the staircase. I bit my lip, wondering where Luna was for another second before following him.

"What? What is it?" I heard Hermione ask Harry as the room slowly came back into view. I saw Jamie glance at my face and jump to his feet.

"What?" He asked in an anxious voice but as I stepped off the stairs, Xenophilius appeared at the top of the stairs from the kitchen.

"Mr Lovegood? Sir?" I started in a voice which plainly said that I was shocked. He froze, the tray trembling slightly in his hands. "Where's Luna?" Jamie stepped to my side, his eyes darting from me, to Harry, to Xenophilius and back again.

"Excuse me?" The man said in a quiet voice and I felt the faint hint of anger touch the blood in my veins. I was slightly shocked with myself- I hadn't been irritated for a long while now.

"Where's Luna?" Harry said, stepping in quickly. I guessed that my appearance had changed again, giving my mood away.

"I- I've told you, she's fishing down at Bottom Bridge" Xenophilius said in a shaky voice. Something crossed his thoughts and I frowned at him, not understanding it one bit.

"So why have you set that tray for six?" I pointed out as Hermione and Ron stood too. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. We waited patiently but still nothing. "I don't think Luna's been here for months... Her bed hasn't been slept in, her clothes are gone... Where is she? And why do you keep looking out the window?" I half- shouted, making Jamie put a hand on my shoulder. I knew that my hair would be short and black by now. He dropped the tray but I was quicker, pointing my wand at him. Jamie caught on quickly and drew his wand, causing the other three to do the same. "The printing press will stop in ten seconds" I added, my voice full of venom. Ron turned to the machine as it fell silent, spilling Quibbler's over our feet.

"Harry, look at this" He said, grabbing one and holding it out for us to look at. I frowned at the cover.

"The Quibbler's going for a new angle then?" Harry said coldly and I felt heat flush my face.

"That's why he went into the garden... Sending an owl to the Ministry" I said, anger mixing with disgust. Jamie's hand put more pressure on my shoulder.

"They took my Luna, because of what I was writing... They took my Luna and I don't know where she is, what they've done to her..." I felt the fire inside me died a little as the horror gripped my heart- poor Luna. "But they might give her back to me if I- if I- " The fire regained it's former level of heat.

"Hand over Harry?" I spat and Hermione hissed in anger behind me.

"No deal- get out the way, we're leaving" Ron said but I shook my head, stumbling backwards in horror. Jamie caught me as my legs gave out.

"It's too late! They're on their way! Harry, we're not going to get out in time!" I whispered, staring out the window behind Ron.

"HARRY!" Hermione shrieked, pointing at the figures on brooms- unmistakably Death Eaters. Harry, Ron and Jamie turned to the window but I turned towards Xenophilius, who drew his wand.

"NO!" I shouted, lunging towards Jamie and catching his knees. Harry knocked Ron and Hermione out the way as the Stunner soared across the room. It hit the Enrumptment Horn, which exploded, practically tearing the room apart.


	6. Remembering, Forgetting & Getting Busted

All recognised quotes, characters, places, ect. Belong to J.K Rowling. Everything else is my own creation.

I woke again, sitting upright and cracking my head- I could feel a bruise throbbing painfully. "Jamie?" My voice sounded child-like to me so I bit my lip.

"I'm here, love... What did you see this time?" He asked, his voice filled with nothing but curiosity. I wrapped my arms round his neck, burying my face in his shoulder length hair.

"I saw more of what happened to us" I mumbled as his arms appeared around my waist. "I saw Luna's father look at us from over the top of a cabinet and then we were falling..."

"Yes, Hermione blasted a hole in the floor so we could get out... Ron and I were under the cloak, remember? Hermione Apparated us to that field" He said in a comforting voice.

"Why can't I remember what happened?" I was honestly worried about myself- I'd woken up inside the tent with no memory of how I had got there and no idea who Jamie was until he touched my face, his eyes full of worry.

"You got hit in the head with that bust of Rowena Ravenclaw when that Enrumpment Horn blew the house apart and then you fell and hit your head once we were back here..." He said, smiling at me as I looked up at him.

"Oh..." Was all I manage. He chuckled once before I heard Harry's voice through the darkness. It sounded like he was arguing.

"Don't worry, love" Jamie said quietly, sweeping mahogany curls out of my face. "He's arguing with Hermione again"

"Obsession?" I recognised Hermione's fierce voice and climbed out of the bed, my hand wrapped in Jamie's. "we're not the ones with an obsession, Harry! We're the ones doing what Dumbledore wanted us to do!" Ron was sitting behind Hermione, who was glaring at Harry.

"_The enemy that shall be destroyed is death_" Harry said calmly, his anger gone as he quoted his parents tombstone. Hermione raised an eyebrow.

"I thought it was You- Know- Who we were supposed to be fighting?" Hermione retorted and I watched as Harry shrugged and walked away, towards the mouth of the tent. "What is he thinking? Focusing on the Hallows as if they're real..." I let Hermione's angry whispers fade into background noise as I looked at the back of Harry's head.

"Alicia..." Harry said in a bored voice, half an hour later, turning to look at me. I grinned innocently and he gave me a small returning smile. I skipped towards him and dropped to the floor, handing him a plate of food.

"I know how you're feeling, Harry- I've been there" I whispered and he froze, the piece of sausage falling off his fork. "Your visions, I mean"

"I thought my visions were frowned upon?" He said, returning to his dinner. I bit my lip and glanced over my shoulder. Jamie was flicking through one of the books we'd brought with us, Hermione had her nose in _The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore_ again while Ron was muttering to the radio in the corner again.

"Forget what I've said in the past, Harry. Your visions are just as important as mine- we know how he feels, where he is and what he's doing... It's that old Muggle saying all over again, isn't it? Keep your friends close but your enemies closer" I said quietly, sounding older than I actually was. "Wow, I sound like my mum..." He cracked a smile at me, which faded slowly.

"But- "

"They're not as clear as before? That's happened to me as well, Harry" I said, putting my hand on his arm. "he probably knows what he wants but doesn't know how to get it" I grinned evilly at him. "Like when you was constantly thinking about Ginny last year... I kept getting faint flickers of the two of you- not to mention certain dreams I never wish to have again, thank you very much" I added and he grinned impishly.

"Sorry..." He muttered, his cheeks burning. I laughed and Jamie looked over at us.

"I've got it! I've got it! The password was _Albus_! Get in here, you two!" Ron called, making us all jump. I heard the books hit the carpet before two pairs of feet walked across the small room.

We listened as our friends voices issued out of the tiny wooden wireless- Lee, Remus, Kingsley and Fred. I bit my lip, listening carefully. I remained silent as they listed the dead and then laughed as they mentioned Hagrid's _Support Harry Potter_ party. Then it turned to the subject I was interested in, making me lean forwards in concentration.

"As our listeners know, unless they've taken refuge at the bottom of a garden pond or somewhere similar, You- Know- Who's strategy of remaining in the shadows is creating a nice little climate of panic. Mind you, if all the alleged sightings are genuine, we must have a good nineteen You- Know- Who's running around the place" Fred's voice announced and I nodded my head once. Even here, on this windy little hill, I could feel the panic gripping at my heels.

"Which suits him of course" Kingsley said and I pursed my lips slightly. "The air of mystery is creating more terror than actually showing himself"

"Agreed. So, people, let's try to calm down a bit. Things are bad enough without inventing stuff as well. For instance, this new idea that You- Know- Who can kill with a single glance from his eyes. That's a _Basalisk_, listeners. One simple test- check whether the thing glaring at you has got legs- " I started laughing, missing the rest of the report. I was still laughing as the lights went out from behind the screen and the radio fell silent. Jamie grinned as he swept scarlet curls over my shoulders. I kissed him quickly before Harry's voice busted my happy little bubble.

"But did you hear what Fred said? He's abroad! He's still looking for the wand, I knew it!"

"Harry- " Hermione and I said at the same time. Her voice drowned out mine, loud with denial and disbelief.

"Come on, Hermione" He said, cutting her off, not hearing my silent whisper of warning. "Why are you so determined not to admit it? Vol—"

"_NO_!" I shrieked, at the same time Ron shouted "HARRY! IT'S TABBOOED!"

"—demort's after the Elder Wand!" He continued as I froze, fear locking my muscles into place while horror made my hair turn grey as it fell into my eyes, which closed slowly. I heard the victorious thoughts over the sound of our protective spells vanishing, the approaching footsteps and the spinning Sneakoscope. I heard Ron fumble for the Deluminator and opened my eyes, searching the sudden darkness for Jamie's face. Fear crackled down my spine as a familiar voice broke the silence.

"Come out of there with your hands up! We know you're in there! You've got half a dozen wands pointing at you and we don't care who we curse!"

"I bet you don't!" I shouted through the darkness and I heard muttering from outside.


	7. Found Out

All recognised quotes, characters, places, ect. Belong to J.K Rowling. Everything else is my own creation.

"Get. Off. Her!" Jamie and Ron shouted as we were wrestled out of the tent. I saw one of the Snatchers hit Ron in the stomach from the corner of my eye.

"NO!" Hermione screamed as I started to fight back.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" I shrieked as he turned towards Jamie. I caught the Snatcher holding me in the groin and jumped between him and Jamie. I was slapped across the face, nails cutting into my cheek. I hit the floor, hissing in pain, as Jamie was punched in the stomach and hit on the back of the neck, falling forwards too. Before I could do more than push myself up off the floor, I felt long nails dig into the top of my arm.

"Delicious girl... What a treat... I do like the softness of the skin..." I stiffened, my back ram rod straight. The man who had me was Fenrir Greyback. My hair was suddenly short and black as fury trickled through my veins. "Hmm, a Metamorphagus... Lovely... Let's hope your pretty friend here isn't on my list" Fenrir purred in my ear, his eyes on Hermione. "Now let's see who we've got" I was dragged towards Hermione, who shook with fear. "What's your name, girly?"

"Penelope Clearwater" Hermione squeaked, terrified and convincing.

"Blood Status?" Greyback barked and I narrowed my eyes.

"Half- Blood" She squeaked and I was able to glimpse at her face before I was dragged towards Harry.

"I'll need Butterbeer to wash this one down... What happened to you, ugly?" Greyback asked and Harry remained silent, unsure on what to say. "I said, what happened to you?" The werewolf asked again, kicking him in the chest- he laughed as I shook with fury.

"Stung- been stung" Harry muttered, barely able to see in front of him.

"Looks like it... What's your name?" Another Snatcher asked while the rest laughed. Greyback was looking over each of us careful, his thoughts making my skin crawl.

"Dudley" Harry said, no hesitation at all. I felt the smile spread across my face at the name.

"And your first name?" Fenrir ordered and Harry hesitated slightly, making the werewolf tighten his grip on my arm. The feel of the warm blood trickling down my arm made me nervous.

"I- Vernon" Harry said after a second and Greyback backed away from him.

"Check the list, Scabior" A blonde man with a sheet of parchment rolled into a scroll nodded and I was dragged towards Jamie, who was still on the floor. "Name?" I hissed as the man's eyes glided over Jamie slowly.

"Williams" Jamie spat, his eyes dancing with fire as they darted to my livid face, the marks on my cheek, the hand round my arm, the mans face and back again. "Emmett Williams"

"Blood Status" Greyback ordered and my hissing grew into snarls. Jamie threw me a warning look as he pushed himself up onto his knees- Fenrir would recognise my snarling.

"Half- Blood" I was dragged along once more as Jamie was thrown to the floor again.

"And what about you. Ginger?"

"Stan Shunpike" Ron said immediately and I glared at him. We were obviously in danger, having Fenrir this close to finding out whom we really were, so using Stan's name could be disastrous.

"Try again, Ginger" Greyback sneered, hitting Ron in the face.

"I'b Bardy" Ron said, spitting a mouthful of blood. "Bardy Weadley"

"A Weasley? So you're related to Blood Traitors even if you're not a Mudblood" I saw the fury flash across Jamie's face as I hissed through my teeth in anger and pain. "And your name, feisty?" Greyback said, shaking my arm.

I spat at him. I saw Jamie smile at me quickly before it vanished quickly- Fenrir raised his free hand and slapped me again, cutting my other cheek. "What's your name?"

"Sorry, I don't think you're my type" I retorted and he released my arm, throwing me to the floor. I knew that I was going to pay for being defiant, but I couldn't help myself- this man helped Severus Snape kill Dumbledore, this man scarred Bill's face, this man made Remus a werewolf...

"What's. Your. Name" Greyback rasped, each word punctuated by a blow.

'Just answer him!' I obeyed Jamie's thought automatically.

"Jayme" I lied, spitting blood and wiping my mouth. "Jayme Alicia Brand... Pureblood"

"What House you in?" The werewolf ordered and I raised my chin slightly.

"Does it matter?" I answered back and the next thing I knew, I was on my back, sprawled across the dirt.

"What House?"

"Slytherin, only one in the entire family and proud of it" I hissed and Greyback walked away.

"Bind them up with the other prisoners" He ordered and I felt hands close round my arms, making me hiss in pain as they caught the marks from Greyback's nails. They released me and I thought about running for half a second before a hand became wrapped in my hair. I gasped as I saw where we were being taken. A Goblin and a boy were tied together under a nearby tree. The boy- who was far too familiar- opened his mouth to say something but I glared at him. I was bound to the boy's right side while Jamie was tied to my left.

"Anyone still got a wand?" Harry asked in a whisper as the Snatchers walked away.

"No- they ransacked the tent and took the damn sword too, listen" I said as they discussed it.

"Alicia, we- " Jamie started quietly but someone spoke over him.

"Harry? Alicia?" The boy whispered, recognising Hermione and Ron but not Harry or me.

"Dean?" Harry replied, his voice full of shock.

"It is you! If they find out who they've got!" Dean's sentence was cut short by my terrified gasp.

"What is it?" Jamie said immediately and I ignored him.

"No... Oh no! The paper! I can't raise my hand to change it!" I said, fighting against the ropes.

"'Ang on a minute, Greyback! Look at this, in the Prophet!" Scabior emerged from the tent and handed the newspaper to the werewolf. I felt the others round me stiffen.

"What? What, Alicia?" Dean breathed silently, not knowing what was going on. My hair fell into my eyes, pure white. I focused on changing it but I could only manage a light blue curl that was still in my vision.

"Hermione Granger and Alicia Starlight, the Mudbloods known to be travelling with Harry Potter..." At Greyback's words, I felt Harry's scar sear in pain. "You know what, this picture looks a hell of a lot like you, girly" He said, walking over and showing Hermione her own photo.

"It isn't! It isn't me!" Hermione squeaked, terror shaking her voice. She spoke so quickly that it gave us away. The small clearing we'd camped in fell oddly silent.

"Alicia Daniels, a Mudblood Metamorphagus known to be with Potter..." Greyback said, his eyes scanning the page. "I've met her before..." His boots creaked as he crouched in front of me. "Drop the disguise, Daniels" Greyback whispered and I spat at him, my hair turning scarlet. He laughed again as he stood up and I hissed through my teeth, fighting the ropes again. "Known to be travelling with Harry Potter..." I heard it click together in his head and stopped fighting, snarling under my breath at him.

"Calm down, Alicia" Dean murmured quietly as Greyback moved towards Harry.

"This changes things..." He muttered to himself as he glanced at the paper again. "What's that on your head, Vernon?" I watched as Fenrir raised a finger to touch Harry's painful scar.

"DON'T TOUCH IT!" Harry shouted and Greyback smirked.

"I thought you wore glasses, Potter?" He breathed and I hissed again, breaking the silence. Jamie made an angry noise as a Snatcher produced Harry's glasses. "It is! We caught Potter!"


	8. Inside Enemy Lines

All recognised quotes, characters, places, ect. Belong to J.K Rowling. Everything else is my own creation.

"They say they've got Potter" Narcissa Malfoy said in a cold voice. I could feel Harry fighting to remain in his own head as Jamie shook with anger. I was rigid, torn between fury and terror. "Draco, come here" I glared as the familiar face drew nearer. I was abruptly grabbed by my hair and forced to turn so that Harry was in front.

"Well, boy?" Greyback rasped, his hand still in my hair. I saw Harry and Jamie glance in the gilded mirror in front of them. Hermione's terrified breaths started to reach my ears.

"I can't- I can't be sure" Draco muttered, seeming scared to look at Harry as he kept a distance from the werewolf, who finally let me go.

"There's something there... It could be the scar, stretched tight..." I hissed angrily as Lucius came close to Harry's face, staring avidly. "Draco, come here, look properly! What do you think?" Draco obeyed his father for thirty seconds.

"I don't know" And I stared as Draco walked away again.

"We must be sure, Lucius, before we call him" Narcissa called in a clear voice- I guessed that her voice was just permanently cold. "Remember what he did to Rowle and Dolohov?"

"what about the Mudbloods then?" Greyback growled, sounding slightly put that they didn't believe him. I felt his fingers in my hair again.

"Wait," Narcissa said quickly, her cold voice turning sharp. "She was in Madam Malkin's with Potter! Look, Draco, isn't it the Granger girl?"

"I... Maybe... Yeah" Draco said without turning round. For the first time in my entire life, I felt something other than hatred for Draco Malfoy.

"We know this one is the Daniels girl" Greyback said, pulling my head up. "We're sure on it" Draco spun round at my surname.

"How can you be sure? Daniels is a Metamorphagus" He said quickly, his eyes looking me up and down.

"Actually, there is something familiar in the face... Draco" Lucius said, making me bare my teeth. Draco stepped between his parents slowly.

"I'm not sure..." he said, his eyes probing my face as a small frown appeared on his face. Lucius looked to my left- at Jamie.

"This is the Starlight boy!" He said happily and he stared down at Jamie, who glared back darkly. My eyes were still on Draco's face as I sent them a startling bright blue for a couple of seconds.

'Thank you for trying to help us, Draco' I thought quickly as his mother straightened up. 'I won't forget this' He jumped as my words entered his head but then stared into my face. "They need to know who I am though- please, Draco, tell the truth' A slight frown crossed his features.

"It's Daniels- watch" And he leant forwards as if to kiss me. Instead, he whispered in my ear. "I'm not doing this to help them- I want out of this whole thing" And then his voice rose so that his parents could hear. "We got to your family" My hair turned a sickly green colour. "Your sister, Rosalie, was screaming for you- so she was silenced"

"NO!" I screamed, making him jump backwards as I started to struggle with the ropes again. Jamie was pulling against the restraints too as I caught the two words in Draco's head.

'I'm sorry' I spat at him, my hatred magnified.

"And then that must be the Weasley boy!" Lucius said, elated at his son's brutality and their new found discovery.

"What is this? What's happening, Cissy?" Bellatrix said as she entered the room and walked forwards, her dark eyes falling on Hermione. "But surely, this is the Mudblood girl? This is Granger?" I snarled at the woman fighting to get free. As I heard the thoughts in the Death Eater's head, I fell silent and tuned out of the conversation, ignoring the evidence of our fate. I closed my eyes and concentrated on Ginny, praying that she was at the Burrow. I heard the laughter before I saw them.

Fred, George and Ginny were playing exploding snap. The laughter came from Sean, Jamie's father, who watched as the cards caught Ginny's long hair. Molly, Arthur and Sophie, Jamie's mother, were talking quietly round the coffee table. I was suddenly self- conscious of the ropes that were still round my Astro- projection self.

"It feels ever so lonely at ours with just the two of us... I kept expecting Jamie to come down the stairs or Alicia to appear in the fireplace-" Sophie cut off, her eyes flicking towards me as I stood in front of the fire. "You see," She said sadly, waving a hand towards me. "I'm seeing her now" She finished and Molly followed her gaze.

"ALICIA!" She screamed and everyone jumped. Ginny sprang to her feet, her head whipping side to side.

"Where?" She shrieked before her eyes fell on me. "Alicia! What- How- Where- I miss you!" She ran at me but I shook my head.

"Don't panic, I'm Astro- projecting... Don't mind the ropes; we're just in a bit of a situation, that's all..." My eyes flicked towards the adults. "You need to get everyone out- now. Go to Aunt Muriel's or something- the Burrow isn't safe anymore... Sean, Sophie, you need to hide too- go to mine if you have to but- take of my family for me, they got to them"

"Who did?" Sean said quickly, standing up and I smiled at him.

"The Death Eaters, of course... You need to move now- there isn't much time- they know we're with Harry, hence the ropes..." I heard Ron and Jamie shout in my ears. "I'm sorry- I love you all" I said quickly as a sharp pain appeared on my hand. I opened my eyes and was back at Malfoy Manor, my hand throbbing from the pinch Jamie had just given me.

"You can have me!"

"Don't you dare touch her!"

I opened my eyes as the shouts cut off. Bellatrix was stepping back from Jamie, who had a hand print on his cheek. I watched as the witch threw Greyback his wand and drew a silver knife from inside her robes. She stepped towards Hermione and I froze, dreading the worst, but she slashed through the ropes holding her to the rest of us and threw her into the middle of the room. She then turned and cut me loose, dragging me towards Hermione as the others were shunted out of the room, towards the basement.


	9. Insanity, Terror & Torture

All recognised quotes, characters, places, ect. Belong to J.K Rowling. Everything else is my own creation.

For the first time in the whole of my life, I was terrified. But not for myself- for the others. I wasn't sure what would happen next but I knew it would be bad. Hermione was unconscious at Bellatrix's feet and I was standing in the middle of the room, face to face with Draco.

"I want the truth, Daniels, and you will give it to me. Draco will see to that" Bellatrix said as she stepped away from Hermione. I took the chance and cast a wordless protection charm round her just in case.

"Alicia- " Draco whispered and my eyes snapped to his face- fire dancing in them.

'I thought I could trust you for a second back then- the way you were lying about us. I guess you can't change a person over time, can you?' I saw him flinch slightly but he began to stare at me in a way I'd only seen on Jamie's face.

'It wasn't my idea, Alicia! It was Bellatrix! She thought that you would come running to their rescue but you didn't- I wasn't involved' I let the frown form on my face as I met his eyes. I noticed that, for once, they weren't' full of hatred.

'Swear on it' I replied, narrowing my eyes slightly as I brushed scarlet curls out of my face.

'I swear on Albus Dumbledore's grave, Alicia, I wasn't involved'

'I believe you' I thought, feeling totally insane. 'I'm going to help you out of this, Draco, but you have to do what I say' Insaina must have sat in now.

'Anything' I heard before someone tutted nearby.

"If you won't act, Draco, I'll let Greyback do it!" Bellatrix threatened and I smirked. Draco let a small frown cross his features.

"Yeah, Draco, don't you want to fight me? Are you too scared? Why don't step aside, little boy, and make room for the big bad wolf" I said, laughter in my voice, and I heard Greyback snarl. Draco stood there for a second so I sighed. 'You said anything- so attack me. I'm not going to be too hard on you- promise' He got the hint then, pointing his wand at me and sending something my way.

After a few minutes of me dodging everything that Draco sent my way, Bellatrix got bored- bored enough to send the Cruciatus curse my way, which hit me square in the back, sending me flying face first into the carpet, screaming in pain.

'What do you want me to do?' Draco thought as the pain lifted. I rolled over, gasping for air.

'Hurt me' I replied before Bellatrix aimed at my chest, making feel as if my lungs were on fire. I heard Draco's silent refusal under my screams and tears. 'Do- it- Draco- I- want- you to- hurt me' I thought round the pain. As I lay on the floor, I caught a glimpse of his face as he raised his wand again- it was full of disgust. Bellatrix didn't lift her wand while Draco sent the Severing charm at me again and again.

"That's enough" Bellatrix said after a while, making Draco step back, his thoughts nothing but apologies. She raised her wand and I curled into a ball trying to breath. "Fetch me the Goblin, Draco" I watched from the floor as he ran from the room. Bellatrix wrapped her hand in my light grey hair and I gasped in pain as I was forced to my knees. I felt the warm blood run down my bare skin in little trickles, my shirt and jeans ripped open, showing my underwear. My vision flashed and I saw Draco enter the room in the basement. My eyes were locked on Jamie but I noticed that there were more people down here- Luna and Mr Ollivander. I watched as the prisoners lined up against the wall and Draco dragged the barely conscious Goblin from the room. I blinked to find myself face to face with Draco again.

'Are you okay?' He thought and I glared at him. His lip twitched slightly and he turned away from me. I caught his eye run down the length of my body.

'I will kill you if you look at me in that way again- that is a promise' I threatened and I saw his cheek turn pink as a loud crack met our ears. I concentrated on the basement room and caught Ron's thoughts- Dobby had arrived to save us.


	10. Over Reaction

All recognised quotes, characters, places, ect. Belong to J.K Rowling. Everything else is my own creation.

"And now, we call the Dark Lord!" Bellatrix said, triumph in her voice. I was face down on the carpet and screamed when her finger touched the ugly mark on her arm. Bellatrix laughed evilly. "And I think we can dispose of the Mudblood's. Greyback, take them if you want them" I felt the werewolf's glee spike before I froze in shock.

"NOOOOOO!" Ron's shout mixed with three sets of footsteps and I turned my head to the side to see Harry, Ron and Jamie run into the room. I tried to push myself up, forcing myself to help them fight, but I couldn't- and it was already too late.

"STOP OR SHE DIES!" I looked towards Bellatrix's voice and felt fear stab my stomach. She had pulled Hermione off the floor and held the silver knife to her throat. I was only a couple of feet away from them- if I could just do something. "Drop your wands!" Bellatrix whispered dangerously. "Drop them or we'll see exactly how filthy her blood is!" I was suddenly torn- tell them to listen to the crazed woman and let all of us die or tell them to fight and lose Hermione. I looked at my best friend, at her calm, emotionless face, and chose.

'Do it' I thought quietly. I felt Jamie's eyes on me but didn't meet them.

"I said, drop them!" Bellatrix screeched, pushing the blade into Hermione's skin. I saw the bead of blood roll down her neck.

"NOW!" I yelled, my face screwed up in pain. I heard the wands clatter to the floor as Draco's apologies sounded round my head again.

"Good! Draco, pick them up! The Dark Lord is coming, Harry Potter! Your death approaches!" Bellatrix leered as I watched Draco obey his Aunt's order. As soon as he had them, he hurried back to his family, standing close to my head as I struggled to push myself up.

'Are you okay?' He thought and I was suddenly amazed by him again.

'I'll be fine... Look, the fight is going to start again in a minute and I want you to take cover' I thought quickly, my eyes on his Aunt.

"Now, Cissy, I think we ought to tie these little heroes up again, while Greyback takes care of Miss Mudblood here, Draco can deal with Daniels," i FELT Draco mentally cringe. "I am sure the Dark Lord will not begrudge you the girl- or girls, Greyback, after what you have done tonight"

A grinding noise had suddenly started and everyone looked up. The crystal and gold chandelier trembled, creaked and began to fall. Bellatrix screamed, threw Hermione to the ground and leapt to the side. I screamed as it moved towards the floor, right on top of Hermione, Griphook and me. Narcissa had dragged Draco out of the way just in time.

"ALICIA!" Jamie yelled as I screamed as it made contact with the carpet and us. I felt something embed into my side and the sudden warmth as the blood started to flow.

"_Stupefy!_" I heard Harry shout as the sound of people digging in the wreckage met my ears. I saw Jamie's face, pale with fright, appear and his hands helped me to my feet. The room pitched and rolled as my vision blurred slightly.

"DOBBY!" Narcissa screamed, her wand pointing at the doorway. I saw Bellatrix freeze. "You? You dropped the chandelier?" I was engulfed in panic as the elf trotted into the room, a shaking finger aimed at Narcissa.

"You must not hurt Harry Potter" He squeaked and sadness gripped my heart for some unknown reason. Jamie helped me limp across the room.

"Kill him, Cissy!" Bellatrix ordered, her eyes darting from the house- elf to my face to Harry and back. Her sister's wand spun across the room with a crack. "You dirty little monkey! How dare you take a witch's wand, how dare you defy your masters!" Bellatrix shrieked, pointing her knife at the elf. Harry had wrestled the wands from Draco's grip and shot a stunner at Greyback as he stalked towards Jamie and me.

"Dobby has no master!" Dobby squeaked loudly. "Dobby is a free elf, and Dobby has come to save Harry Potter and his friends!" I was inside Harry's head for a second as the pain pulsing through his scar blinded him- we only had seconds left.

"Ron- Jamie, catch and go!" Harry yelled, throwing twp of the wands into the air. I winced as Jamie snatched it from the air. He apologised and shifted me so that I wouldn't be in pain. Harry grabbed the goblin and Dobby's hand. Ron threw Hermione unceremoniously over his shoulder as the three boys spun on the spot at the same time. The last thing I saw before blacking out was Bellatrix throwing the silver knife at Harry and Draco's pale face, his grey eyes locked on me.


	11. Control, Grief & the Past

All recognised quotes, characters, places, ect. Belong to J.K Rowling. Everything else is my own creation.

I knelt beside the elf's still body, silent tears leaving tracks on my cut cheeks as I watched Harry, Ron and Dean work among flowers. Jamie was holding a lamp so that they could see what they were doing, his eyes trained on my face, calculating every miniature facial expression I made. Harry had related the death of Dobby to the loss of Dumbledore- but I couldn't do that- I wouldn't do that. I had added Dobby's name to my mental list of people I hadn't said goodbye to and was praying that it was the last, that Draco had been lying.

"You won't see anything" Jamie whispered, his voice barely a breath. "Not with _that_ still hurting you" His words brought a small fraction of the pain I felt to the front of my mind. I was refusing help until I knew about my family, letting the blood stain my blue shirt and white jeans as it flowed from the large gash in my side- the twisted piece of chandelier still lay where I had dropped it, a single crimson stained crystal droplet swinging in the breeze.

"Thanks for reminding me" I retorted, my voice barely a whisper, flat and emotionless, almost uncaring. Jamie's eyes looked over my face once more before they moved towards the three in the flowerbed. I let mine drift over the cliff edge, towards the blackness that had consumed the sea. A faint, out of focus image flashed through my thoughts and I pushed it away- I didn't care what was happening now- what Voldemort was doing. A small part of my exhausted brain noticed that the image hadn't affected Harry, showing that Harry had finally gained control over his visions. Hermione would be proud...

"We should close his eyes" Someone said from behind me, announcing the arrival of the others. I obeyed the voice automatically, sliding Dobby's eyelids shut with two shaking fingers. As soon as I pulled my hand away, I felt the urge to run- so I did. I stood and turned my back on the small funeral, heading for the cliff edge, where I lay on my uninjured side, staring out into the darkness. I didn't even notice the stars vanish.

Rosalie stormed past me into the kitchen, Emmett right behind her.

"Rose, just listen for a minute!" He said in a persuasive voice, which didn't work. Rosalie turned to glare at her twin.

"No- _you_ listen- I don't want to leave or hide, Emmett! I can't!" Rose half- shouted, her voice close to breaking. "Every memory I have of her is here- in the house, in this street, in this tiny little town in the middle of the countryside! I. Am. Not. Leaving!" I watched from the doorway that lead into the living room as the rest of my family stood in front of me, watching the two siblings.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, my voice echoing, making me frown. They all ignored me.

"Rose, love, we're going to have to, as a precaution" My dad said, stepping forwards.

"We don't! They won't come here- we're not withes or wizards! They have no reason- "

"Alicia- they'll come here about Alicia!" Emmett shouted and I saw everyone wince at my name. I felt the guilt spread through me as I realised the pain I'd put my family through. "Look, the paper has her photo in it- she's wanted by the Ministry- who are now totally in the power of those lunatics she's afraid of!"

"She isn't scared of them! She's brave enough to stand up to them and fight- _twice_!" Rose retorted and I was shocked at the amount of love she had in her face. We'd always hated each other- I'd never really seen how much my sister loved me before now. Emmett hit the table with his fist, making her jump.

"You're stalling, Rosalie! That's what this is!" He roared at her. "She isn't coming back- Alicia is never going to come back!"

"She was perfectly fine at Christmas!" Rose shouted back. Emmett covered his face with his hands, ignoring her.

"She's dead, Rose" His whisper broke, letting the pain escape.

"No, I'm not!" I shouted, reaching out to touch my mum's shoulder, to let her know I was behind them. "I'm alive- " I cut off, staring at my hand as it passed through my mum's shoulder as if I were a shadow.

"I'm not sure about that, but I know you are" I spun at the familiar voice as a curse flew over our heads and hit Emmett squarely in the face.

"NO!" I yelled, turning to glare at Bellatrix, as she stood alone, in the center of the living room, her wand aiming at her next victim- Jasper. "I hope little miss Seer sees this and comes running to your rescue, just a little too late" She aimed again as Jasper dropped and Rosalie screamed.

"ALICIA, NO- "

"NO! NO!" I screamed, trying to run forwards.

"Ali, it's okay! Alicia! Wake up!" Jamie's voice made me freeze, suddenly disoriented. I was awake, wasn't I? I was standing in the center of my living room at home, right?

"She 'az lost a lot of blood, Jamie, Zee wound was veery serious- let 'er rest" Fleur? Suddenly, I was bolt- upright with a shaky gasp, my eyes wide open.

"Alicia!" I felt Jamie's hand on my arm as I gasped, tears spilling over my cheeks, which were healed. I flinched away from him, ignoring the shocked looks from the faces surrounding me. "Ali? What is it, love?" I ignored him, my tears slowly turning to sobs.

"Alicia, sweetheart, you're at Shell Cottage, remember?" Bill said quietly, leaning round Jamie, his voice paced slowly. I nodded, feeling my sobs become hysterics.

"Family... Gone... Bell- Bell- Bellatrix... Draco... Right... Mistake... Help..." I said, throwing the quilt away from me. I was wearing nothing but an overlarge t-shirt and my underwear. I could feel tight bandages round my waist.

"I am cleaning all your zings, to get rid of all zee blood" Fleur explained in her accent and I guessed the top was Bill's, who was pushing me back onto the pillows.

"No, you don't... Rest" He ordered, pulling a orange curl away from my face. I was suddenly tired, so I stopped resisting and flopped back down.

"Jamie?" I whispered and I felt him sit on the edge of the mattress. "I'm sorry... I love you" I said and he took my hand, kissing it.

"I love you too, Rainbow" He whispered, using my old nickname. Fleur wrapped the duvet round me again and I drifted into a dreamless sleep.


	12. The Last Day of Safety

All recognised quotes, characters, places, ect. Belong to J.K Rowling. Everything else is my own creation.

Shell Cottage was beautiful, with it's shell- encrusted exterior walls and it's ocean views. I skipped out on every meeting with Griphook, either sitting by Dobby's grave, flicking at the green shoots or standing at the cliff edge, watching the waves roll towards me. Yesterday, during one of my 'private times', as Bill was calling them, I'd seen Sean and Sophie bury my family. I vowed to visit them after I was free from hiding.

"Alicia?" I turned at Dean's voice without a smile. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine... Did Jamie get you to come out?" I asked, my eyes darting to the window with closed red curtains.

"No... I was coming to say thanks, for getting us out of the basement... And to wish you luck with whatever you're doing" He said, joining me at the very edge. I saw his eyes dart to my feet, where my toes were hanging over the edge. The ground was slowly crumbling away underneath them.

"I'm not going to jump, Dean" I said calmly and he seemed to relax slightly. "We'll see you after this is all over... Can you do something for me?" I asked without looking at him.

"Course I will... I owe you a favour" He said, a smile in his voice.

"Tell Ginny that I love her and that I'm sorry about skipping out early the other day... Tell her that I miss her" He agreed and then went back inside to finish packing, leaving me alone again.

I looked out over the ocean again, sighing. Plans were being made by the others to leave our sanctuary and break into Gringotts, leaving more hurt behind us. I had broken out the dresses again. I was wearing a red cotton dress, the wind blowing the skirt flat against my leg and blowing my long blonde hair over my face. I must have looked like one of those old school movie stars, who wait at the cliffs for her beloved to return home after a war. It made me want to laugh- I was hoping that my family would somehow return to me.

"You will get ill, standing out 'ere" Fleur's voice scolded as she came up behind me. I turned and waved at Luna and Dean as Bill led them to the boundary line. "'Ow eez your side, today?"

"Fine, thank you... Look, Fleur, I know that you know we're planning to leave again" I said and she sighed. The red curtain twitched, giving Jamie away. "We don't want to hurt anyone else, so it's for the best"

"You are not 'hurting anyone, Alicia! Zis eez where you are safe!" She said, taking my hands in hers. "We can look after you 'ere!"

"I can't let you do that, Fleur- what if someone found out we were here? You'd be in even more danger! If anything happened to you or Bill..." I couldn't finish my sentence, swallowing back tears.

"We look after ourselves, Alicia... I want to keep you all safe, too" Fleur pleaded and I tried to sooth her.

"Okay... I'll see if I can convince the others that we can stay here" I lied, knowing I wouldn't even open my mouth. She smiled, leading me inside and asking if I wanted to help with dinner. I sliced up the raw steaks with a fake smile.

I kept quiet during dinner, sitting beside Jamie with my fake smile still on my face. Fleur kept glancing at the others and throwing looks in my direction. Bill glanced at me as if I were insane.

"what do you want for dinner tomorrow? We're going shopping in the afternoon" Bill said in an attempt to break the awkward silence.

"Surprise us" I said in a flat voice, gaining every eye on my face.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" Bill asked, using the usual name and leaning forwards in concern. "You seem..." He paused, trying to find the right word.

"Off" Jamie said helpfully, patting my knee in a reassuring way. Harry's face said 'Don't worry, we're leaving in the morning'. "Did you see something?" I looked up at Jamie as he tried to help me out of the corner and then at Bill's worried face, nodded and felt tears pool in my eyes.

"What did you see, dear?" Fleur asked kindly and I blurted out the truth- well, sort of.

"I saw Sean and Sophie bury my family..." I whispered, using my vision from yesterday as an excuse. "Sorry..." I pushed my chair back, ran from the room and up the stairs, locking myself in the small room I was sharing with Hermione. I breathed deeply, getting control of myself before pulling my backpack out of Hermione's charmed silver clutch bag. It was my favourite- shiny red vinyl in the shape of a corset, complete with the black lacing on the front- a present from Rosalie and Emmett when I had started Hogwarts. Unzipping it, I set about repacking everything I had bought with me- several dresses, shirts, jeans, heels, boots, a pair of black plastic welly boots, books, photo albums, the box of small mementos and the miniature dragon toy Jasper had given me before I had left.

"Alicia?" Bill's voice came through the door and I froze, my bed covered in my things. "Alicia, love, just hear me out for a minute" He said and I flicked a hand towards the door as I dropped onto the bed, my face in my hands. Bill walked in and didn't mention my half packed bag.

"It's just too hard..." I explained and he nodded his head. "I hate goodbyes"

"I want to tell you something that I haven't even told Fleur" He said, one arm round my shoulders. I rested against him, listening curiously. "Last year, when Greyback attacked me" I stiffened. I hadn't spoken about the fight since it happened. "I thought I was going to die. I was ready for it- without saying goodbye to anyone... But then he got distracted" He said, nudging my slightly. "The brave woman sitting next to me said something that I remember to this day"

"Don't you dare give up... You're better than giving up" I said, remembering what I had shouted at him.

"Exactly... Fleur told me where she found you this afternoon... She was worried about you- being that close to the edge..."

"I wouldn't jump- I couldn't do that to Jamie" I said quietly.

"Well... Let me give you some advice... You're better than giving up, Alicia, so don't give up" I smiled and he nudged my arm.

"I'm not giving up..." I said and he shook his head.

"That 's what it feels like to you- to the rest of us, we can see that you've lost your fight... I want you to promise me something" He said and I jumped at the chance to do something for him before leaving.

"Anything"

"Promise me you won't give up... I may not be a Seer, but I know something's going to happen... I want you to look after Jamie and Ron, you know how they are" I laughed and he smiled at me. "That's the Alicia I want to see"

"I promise" I said, nodding my head.

That night, I thought about what Bill had said and was still awake when Harry's thoughts ran through my head in the early hours of the morning.

'_Time to go... Tell Hermione to drink up_'

"Harry says time to go" I whispered, shaking Hermione awake. I dressed in tight black jeans and a short sleeved black shirt. I'd spent a good couple of hours drawing the Dark Mark onto my forearm with a permanent marker pen earlier. I slipped my feet into a pair of matt black, rounded- toes heels as Hermione took a swig of Polyjuice Potion. "That's just creepy" I stated, looking over to see Bellatrix bent double on Hermione's bed.

"She taste's nasty" She said, pulling a face. I laughed and threw some robes at her to change into before slipping out of the door. The boys were already outside waiting for us.

"Nice..." Jamie said as I walked towards them in the faint light from the sunrise. I twirled and giggled as Ron pretended to vomit.

"Like my tattoo?" I asked, flashing the Mark at them.

"It looks real" Jamie said with a frown. I laughed and kissed him quickly. Ron mimed vomiting again.

"I should hope so- it took me two hours and four permanent marker pens, not to mention cramp. Hermione's just checking the bag" I said, screwing my face up.

"Try shoulder length... Black? No, it still looks like you" Ron said and I changed the shape of my face, going for heart- shaped. "Better... Your hair, try longer... Longer... Longer... Perfect" He said and I opened my eyes. My scarlet hair was now down to waist. I pulled at a scarlet ribbon that was tied round my wrist and pulled my hair out of my face. "I think your eyes should stand out... Like orange or something"

"I'm supposed to be a Death Eater, not a cat, Ron" I said, frowning at him. "Well... I think you should be different- look at Bellatrix, she sticks out 'cause she's insane" Ron countered and I pursed my lips.

"All right... You've got a point... How's this?" I asked, blinking and turning my eyes a bright yellow.

"Weirdly, it suits you" He laughed and I went to punch him. "No, seriously!" He said, dodging away from me. "What about a name?"

"How's Tiger Lily?" Hermione said, appearing in the doorway.

"The Indian princess from Peter Pan?" Harry snorted, glancing at me. "Oh, I get it now... You do look something like her"

"What's Peter Pan?" We ignored Ron and I started to transfigure Jamie. We'd come up with fictional characters for him and Ron. Jamie was to be Warren Peace, my husband. Ron was a Transylvanian who Bellatrix was supposed to be showing around. Harry and Griphook were going to be under the cloak.

"Right, stories straight? Let's go" I said, cracking my knuckles. Hermione threw the cloak over Harry and Griphook and we Apparated away from Shell Cottage.


End file.
